What If Duncan Battled Courtney In Suckers Punched?
by gman5846
Summary: If Duncan was gonna battle Courtney in Suckers Punched. Will they patch things up? Or will they continue to fight? & What will happen? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Rated T for some fighting & make-out sessions.


"Duncan Do-rey! You ready for this?" Chris asked

"Man! I've been itching for a fight all season long!" Duncan chuckled

"Are you sure you don't want to just give up the point and, call it off?"

"There's no calling off the fist of five!" Duncan complained

"But you might hurt someone." Chris explained

"Well then. It sucks to be someone! Back home they call me snake hands!" Duncan said then he imitates snake noises

"Ok then! Spin away!"

(Duncan spun the wheel then Chris & Chef winked at each other, then Chef pushed the button then it stopped on Courtney)

"Wait, WHAT?!" Duncan yelled in shock

(Everyone laughs at him that he is gonna face against Courtney)

"Looks like someone is gonna face against your 'ex-girlfriend'!" Scott laughed

Duncan slaps Scott in the face & yells "WILL YOU SHUT THE *bleep* UP?!"

"Sorry.." Scott said

(Then Duncan entered the ring same thing for Courtney)

"You're going down! Jerk-face!" Courtney hollered

"Will see about that Princess!" Duncan hollered back

"Ok! 3! 2-" Chris yelled but he was cut off

Duncan cuts off Chris & says "Wait! Before we fight, we wanna do something."

Courtney was confused & says "What now Duncan? Besides, we can't kiss!"

"I've got an idea." Duncan said

"What?!" Courtney yelled in confusion

(Duncan whispers on Courtney's ear privately & pulls away)

"Great idea!"

(Then Duncan & Courtney both take their clothes off except for Courtney's pink bra & panties & Duncan shorts which everyone gasps in shock. They've also put off their boxing gloves)

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Chris yelled

"We've decided to do a wrestling match Mclean!" Duncan explained

Chris groans & says "Fine! Anyways, 3! 2! 1!" (Rings the bell)

(Courtney begins to fight Duncan, then they've both started a huge brawl together while the contestants were cheering)

Duncan slaps her in the face & yells "You're going down Princess!"

Courtney slaps at him back & says "Whatever, bad boy!"

"Come on! Push em out! Push em out!" Mal cheered while he was disguising as Mike

"You can do this Duncan! WOOOOO!" Zoey cheered

"Come on Courtney! Do the rock bottom!" Gwen yelled

(Courtney was on top of the boxing ropes ready to slam Duncan)

"Oh.. *bleep!" Duncan whimpered

(Courtney began to land on him, but he dodges it)

"Damn it!" Courtney yelled

(Duncan ran back to her & body slammed her which she was on the boxing floor which Duncan grabbed her foot to win)

"1! 2!-" Everyone yelled but Courtney pushes him out of the way

"Whoa! Now that's what I call, wrestling ex-lovers!" Chris laughed

* * *

**1 hour later..**

(Courtney & Duncan were still fighting, while everyone else was getting bored, they were bruised a lot in their bodies, they also had black eyes, Duncan had a black eye on his left, while Courtney had hers on the right)

"Getting tired Princess?" Duncan joked

"Not done yet!" Courtney talked back to him

(Duncan climbed on top of the ropes to body slam her again, but she dodges him & he missed & he landed on the ground really hard which everyone groaned by his knock out)

"Ha! Take that! Boyfriend stealer! Now time to finish you off!"

"Courtney wait! Do the rock bottom like The Rock!" Gwen yelled

"Got it Gwen." Courtney said

(Then Courtney picked up Duncan, then she jumps & body slams him to the floor & kicks him in the kiwis which everyone cheered)

"AWESOME!" Chris yelled in excitement

(Courtney putted up Duncan's leg in the air so she can win for her team)

"1! 2!-" They were all cut off again when Duncan got back up with a sad face which everyone gasped in shock

"Oh boo-hoo! What do you want now? Tap-out? Or cry like a stupid jerk-face? Huh?" Courtney asked

(Long pause)

"Come on! Spit it out!"

Duncan sighs & says "Ok.. Ok! Well first off I like to is this!" Duncan yelled as he body slammed Courtney to the floor which everyone gasped in shock & he grabs her leg on the air

"1! 2!-" They were cut off yet again when Courtney came up with a sad look on her face

"What? You're sad too now?" Duncan asked

Courtney sniffled & said "Yeah, I don't wanna do this anymore.." Everyone gasped in shock

"Me too. But before we exit the ring. I just wanna say that I'm sorry I cheated on you."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked

"I was thinking about you during the 5th challenge of the season. & I love you more than Gwen."

"WHAT?!" Gwen yelled in disapointment

(Duncan began to gulp, he then closed his eyes about what's gonna happen, if Courtney could body slam him again, kick him in the kiwis, break both of his legs, or just walk away. But suddenly..)

Courtney gave him a kiss on the lips as Duncan's eyes wide opened in shock while everyone gasped in shock. Including Chris & Chef. Then she pulled away

"Hold the bacon! This supposed to be a wrestling match! Which a bunch of pain & fighting! Not hugging & kissing! PAAAAAAAAIIINNN!" Chris screeched

"Whatever Chris.." Duncan said then him & Courtney began to make out & fell on the floor, & everyone cheers & claps for them except for Scott. Which he groans in disappointment & leaves the area.

"I missed your lips!" Courtney said while she was making out with Duncan

"I missed yours too Princess!" Duncan replied while he was making out with Courtney

Chris smack his head, groans & says "FINE! This challenge ends in a draw! No one will be voting tonight. Do you hear me?!"

"Yes Chris.." Everyone except Courtney & Duncan replied

"Good! Now go back to your camp!"

(Then everyone went back to camp)

* * *

**At the campfire ceremony:**

"I just wanna say how shocking this wrestling match became a twist! but like I said before, no one will be voting tonight." Chris said but continues "But due to Courtney & Duncan mixing up the match with a bunch of love. They're out of the game!" He yelled

(Suddenly they were missing)

"Ok, WHERE THE HELL. ARE THEY?!" Chris screeched

"It appears that you've left them in the boxing ring." Cameron explained

"Oh! They are so gonna get it!" Chris yelled then he exits the campfire & walks to the boxing ring

* * *

**At the boxing ring:**

(Courtney & Duncan were both still making out, while Chris sneaks on them but suddenly steps on something which an alarmed sounded)

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A voice yelled

(Then the trap electrocutes Chris & a large boot kicks him out of the area & crashes into the spa-hotel)

"MY LEG!" Chris yelled after he crashed into the spa-hotel

(Courtney & Duncan both pulled away & laughed at Chris)

"Great job on the trap, 'Bad boy!' I hope he learned his lesson!" Courtney said

"I hope so too Princess." Duncan chuckled

Courtney giggles & says "Oh Duncan.."

(Then they both laughed & continued to make-out without anyone noticing)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
